the_power_armor_cyoafandomcom-20200216-history
Volitant Hospitium
The Volitant Hospitium is a cargo airship that has been outfitted to act as a mobile hospital, its crew is almost all volunteers looking to either travel the world or provide a helping hand wherever it is needed. While a relatively new group, it is well known for its suits engaging in humanitarian activities as opposed to military actions, though suits related to the organization have taken jobs as sqad medics for organizations needing them to help support the airship and their relief efforts. Code of Conduct Volitant Hospitium Code of Conduct 1. You are to respect all local laws 2. You are not to engage in combat or take sides in a conflict unless it is for self defense. 3. Non-Lethal options will be used unless absolutely necessary otherwise. 4. You are to aid the wounded and damaged on both sides of a conflict. 5. You are to assist all civilians and non-combatants with evacuation 6. All side jobs are to be registered with VH. If the job is deemed unfit for a member of VH, you will lose all VH support, and may be suspended or blacklisted in cases of extreme misbehavior. Breaking the Code of Conduct can be punishable by anything from a pay cut to expulsion. Background The Volitant Hospitium A cargo airship similar to the ones commandeered by the Empyrean Knights, The Volitant Hospitium has a cargo capacity of around 500 tons. The large banks of solar panels that cover its surface allow it to not worry about landing for refuelling, meaning it can stay flying infinitely. It has a max altitude of 100,000 feet and a max travel speed of 100 mph, and can land anywhere, even in water. It is colored white with red lines around the cargo doors and outlining the solar panels. Equipment The Volitant Hospitium has been equipped similar to a hospital ship, with 300 hospital beds, 30 ICU units, and 6 operating theaters, as well as simple lodgings for the volunteers and few paid operators willing to work under the conditions. The Volitant Hospitium assists in disaster and military relief efforts, providing medical care, basic supplies, and workers for construction and search and rescue efforts. Personnel and Assets The crew is compromised of around 100 workers, doing everything from cleaning the halls to surgical operations, and a small group of suits that act as construction aids, field medics, engineers, search aids, and a slew of other jobs. They have also provided assistance in research efforts to unlock the secrets of the Hydra and Progenitor nanites, as well as getting drones re outfitted to better serve a non-combat role. Actions and Relations While working hard with their humanitarian efforts and not engaging in direct confrontation, the Volitant Hospitium is not protected under the Geneva Convention because of keeping well armed security and troops on hand in these unpredictable and violent times. The Volitant Hospitium provides its care to any person, regardless of affliation, and attempts to remain neutral, if not favored, in the affairs of the many groups and factions that are around the world. The suits of the Volitant Hospitium have also been known to take jobs as combat medics with the various factions, to provide large amounts of funding for the recovery efforts of the airship and its crew. Category:Factions Category:Volitant Hospitium Category:PACYOA: AD